


Strawberries

by Impala_Chick



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: His lips are wet and shiny from the strawberry, and he finally pulls his fingers away from his mouth and opens his eyes.Dick gulps, almost annoyed that he’s aroused by such a mundane scene.





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> For bodytalk 2019 - prompts were sweet and sunshine.

“It’s sweet,” Nix says, clearly surprised. 

“Yeah, did you expect something different?” Dick says, amused. Nix is holding the freshly bitten strawberry in his hand like he can’t quite believe it’s real. Red juice is running down his fingers, but Dick’s attention is pulled back to Nix’s face as he takes another bite of the strawberry. He fits the whole thing in his mouth save the green top, his fingers holding it against his lips as he closes his eyes and clearly savors the bite.

His lips are wet and shiny from the strawberry, and he finally pulls his fingers away from his mouth and opens his eyes.

Dick gulps, almost annoyed that he’s aroused by such a mundane scene. 

“What?” Nix asks, his face concerned. Dick shakes his head, tries to avoid saying what he’s thinking about.

But as Nix watches him, his eyes darken and his lips curve into a devious smile. Dick’s been found out. 

“Oh, would you like one?” Nix drawls, his voice deep and slow. Dick’s gaze snaps from Nix eyes down to his lips again. Nix pulls another strawberry from the bowl and raises it to his mouth. He very deliberately flicks his tongue out to swipe at his bottom lip, and then he opens his mouth wide to eat the strawberry in one bite.

His lips engulf the fruit, and he pulls it into his mouth with an obscene, wet noise that quickens Dick’s heartbeat. 

“Open,” Nix commands, and then he’s reaching for another strawberry. He presses it to Dick’s lips, and Dick bites into it while staring at Nix’s mouth, unable to look away. His lips are pink and plush, and he’s smiling like he knows exactly what he’s doing. Dick finds his confidence attractive. Dick carefully chews and swallows the sweet fruit, pleased by how it tastes, but even more pleased by the way Nix is smiling at him.

The sunlight is filtering in through their shared hotel room, giving Nix’s skin a golden glow as he lays on their mussed sheets. All of that skin means Dick has plenty to look at it. But Nix takes another strawberry from the bowl, and it’s like Dick is hypnotized. Nix takes a small bite this time, really putting on a show as he puts his lips around the fruit. He pulls it back out slightly and only bites the bottom of it. And Dick doesn’t breathe a word, just watches him. 

“Breakfast in bed was a good idea, I think,” Nix says.

“Hmm,” Dick hums in agreement. 

And then he pushes forward before Nix can bite the strawberry again, and captures his mouth in a kiss. He pushes his tongue out to taste the strawberry juice practically dripping off Nix’s lips, and can’t help the moan that escapes him. 

Nix pulls back just enough to put the strawberry to his lips. The smell of the fruit overwhelms Dick, and the sound of Nix biting into the soft flesh fills Dick’s ears and makes him crave Nix’s mouth. He tries to push forward again, but Nix holds him steady.

“Not yet,” Nix teases. “We’ve still got the rest of the fruit bowl to eat.” 

Dick’s whole body shudders from the anticipation, but he keeps still. He glances over at the bowl, still with a few pieces of fruit in it. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to wait that long.


End file.
